tramwajfandomcom_sk-20200215-history
Električková trať Ostrava-Poruba - Kyjovice-Budišovice
Električková trať Ostrava-Poruba - Kyjovice-Budišovice je jednokoľajová s výhybňami, má normálny rozchod (1435 mm) a je jednou zo štyroch medzimestských električkových tratí v Česku. Spoločne s traťou Liberec - Jablonec nad Nisou sa jedná o posledný jednokoľajnou električkovú trať v pravidelnej prevádzke v Česku. História Železničná trať Trať zo svinovského nádražie do Kyjovice bola od roku 1923 budovaná ako klasická parné železnice na náklady sliezskej krajiny, pričom 30% sa podieľali miestni záujemcovia. Dňa 2. augusta 1925 bol slávnostne uvedený do prevádzky (prevádzkovateľom boli Sliezskej zemskej dráhy, skratkou SZD) prvý úsek trate okolo riečky Porúbka do Vřesina. Na tomto úseku boli zriadené stanice Svinov, Poruba a Vřesina. Pre zázemie železnica bola postavená vo Svinov dvojkoľajná výhrevňa (dnes servis firmy DAF) s odstavnú koľají a pre napojenie na železničnú trať ČSD Přerov - Bohumín bol vystavaný spojovací oblúk na stanici miestnej dráhy Svinov - Klimkovice, z ktorého viedla ďalšia spojka na spomínanú trať. Pre ubytovanie zamestnancov dráhy boli vystavané pred stanicou vo Svinov dva obytné domy z ktorých jeden sa zachoval dodnes (sídli v ňom mestská polícia. Kvôli výstavbe dráhy bol preložený aj tok Porúbka okolo svinovského kostola. Dňa 7. novembra 1926 bol sprevádzkovaný ďalší úsek trate z Vřesina do Dolnej Lhoty. Na tomto úseku sa nachádzala jedna stanica Dolní Lhota-Čavisov a jedna zastávka Krásné Pole. Tento úsek bol stavebne náročnejší. Rovnako ako aj v iných úsekoch boli pozdĺž trate osadzované pätníky s nápisom SZD, ktoré označovali vlastníka dráhy Sliezskej zemskej dráhy, a kilometrovníky. Posledný úsek trate z Hornej Dolnej do Kyjovice bol daný do prevádzky 6. novembra 1927. Na úseku bola jedna stanica Kyjovice a jedna medziľahlá zastávka Horní Lhota. V Kyjovice bola zároveň postavená druhá, menšia jednokoľajová výhrevňa. Z Kyjovice mala trať ďalej pokračovať do Pusté Polome a ďalej až do Hradca nad Moravicí, ale kvôli nedostatku financií bolo toto pokračovanie odložené na neurčito. Navyše chceli obce dráhu elektrizovať a napojiť ju na ostravský električkový systém. V 30. rokoch 20. storočia bola sprevádzkovaná vlečka zo svinovského stanice do drevárskych závodov Ignáca Blažeja az kyjovického stanice do budišovické píly. Trať bola veľmi využívaná najmä Ostravana, ktorí z tejto oblasti urobili aj vďaka trati chatařské a Chalupársky oblasť. Prevzatie mestom a elektrifikácia 1. januára 1943 prešla trať pod správu Spoločnosti moravských miestnych dráh (SMMD), ktorá začala plánovať jej elektrizácii, ku ktorej došlo nakoniec až po druhej svetovej vojne. V 40. rokoch dostala konečná stanica Kyjovice prídomok Budišovice, pretože stanica leží na katastrálnom území susedných Budišovice. Pri výstavbe dráhy totiž Budišovice nemali o trať záujem a finančne sa na stavbe podieľali iba Kyjovice. V ďalších rokoch bol pre lepšiu orientáciu názov otočený na Budišovice-Kyjovice. Od roku 1949 trať vlastní a prevádzkuje, rovnako ako celú ostravskú električkovú sieť, Dopravný podnik mesta Ostravy, neskôr premenovaný na Dopravný podnik Ostrava. V rokoch 1947-1948 bola trať v dvoch etapách postupne elektrifikovaná: 29. augusta 1947 v úseku Svinov - Vřesina, kde bola vystavaná aj meniareň, a 19. decembra 1948 v zostávajúcom úseku Vřesina - Kyjovice-Budišovice. Od roku 1947 tu jazdili klasické električky, čím bola trať preklasifikovaná na električkovú. Zároveň bola dráha koľajové napojená u svinovského stanici na ostravskú električkovú sieť. Tiež boli obnovené snahy o dostavbu trate do Hradca nad Moravicí, ktoré nakoniec definitívne padli v 50. rokoch. Na trati jazdili dvojnápravové vozne v pravidelnom intervale na linke č 5. V rámci výstavby sídliska Poruba bola plánovaná pre dovoz materiálu výstavba železničnej trate z Polanku, ale nakoniec bola zvolená varianta lacnejšia s využitím existujúcej električkovej trate medzi Svinov a Porubou. S pokračujúcou výstavbou sídliska bola vystavaná vlečka do skladu materiálov Bytostav, zároveň bola sprevádzkovaná druhá vlečka, ktorá sa zase odpojil v polke trati medzi Bytostav a porubským stanicou a viedla skrz, v tej dobe ešte nepostavenom, Oblúk a po ulici Porubský až pod dnešnú autobusovú zastávku Vežičky (smer Oblúk). Táto vlečka bola plánovaná aj pre osobnú dopravu, ku ktorej ale nakoniec nedošlo a vlečka zanikla s dostavbou oblúku. Na trati sa v časoch výstavby sídliska vyskytovali ťažké nákladné vlaky ťahané nákladnými električkami. S postupujúcou dostavbou sídliska tiež vzrastal dopyt po doprave. Električková trať po ulici 17. novembra bola ešte len na papieri a preto bola v úseku Svinov - Poruba dráha zkapacitněna formou výstavby dvoch nových výhyben U ihrisko a U Porúbka (vo Svinov) a U Bytostav (v Porube). Tiež bolo predĺžené Svinovské zhlaví bývalej stanice Poruba pre rýchlejšie križovanie a plynulejšie obrat električkových súprav. V úseku Svinov - Poruba bol zavedený 12minutový interval. Redukcia a modernizácie prevádzky Po dostavbe sídliska Poruba bol rapídne znížený počet nákladných vlakov. Tiež bola sprevádzkovaná električková trať po dnešnej ulici 17.listopadu. Dňa 30. októbra 1969 sa stala v neprehľadnom oblúku kúsok za reštauráciou U Slnka vážna nehoda dvoch električiek. 3. novembra 1969 bol zastavený prevádzka električiek v úseku Svinov - Poruba, slučka a bola zavedená náhradná autobusová doprava, ktorá ale fungovala len necelý polrok. Medzitým bola na tomto úseku obnovená nákladná doprava. Električky do Kyjovice zatiaľ začali vychádzať z novej slučky v Porube na Vřesinská. Pôvodné úsek medzi svinovským nádražím a Porubou je ale naďalej využívaná pre nákladnú dopravu až do 30. septembra 1970, kedy bol zrušený definitívne. Pri zavádzaní moderných štvornápravových električiek typu T sa v ostravskom prostredí vyskytol zásadný problém - jednokoľajovej trate vedúcej z mesta neboli spôsobilé k jazde týchto vozidiel. Preto došlo k postupnému rušeniu tratí (1973 - úzkorozchodné trate, 1976 - trať do Hrabové, 1978 - do Klimkovice, 1981 - do Hlučína). Vzhľadom k rekreačnému významu však nebolo vhodné rušiť aj trať do Kyjovice. Preto bola na jar 1980 začala rekonštrukcia celého úseku, ktorá definitívne skončila v roku 1991, a počas ktorej bola v Zátiší vystavaná slučka pre obracanie jednosmerných električkových vozov. Pretože dvojnápravové električky už nebolo kvôli technickým ťažkostiam možné nasadzovať, bolo vyčlenených niekoľko vozov Tatra T2, ktorým bol upravený profil kolies a umožnená jazda zade k sebe (označované ako PX). Tieto električky boli neskôr modernizované na typ T2R. Dvojnápravové električky boli zhruba od roku 1985 nasadzované len v noci, a nakoniec bol 28. februára 1986 ich prevádzku ako na vôbec poslednom mieste v vtedajšej ČSSR ukončený úplne. Nedávna minulosť a súčasnosť Od roku 1980 do roku 1991 prebiehala náročná rekonštrukcia trate, ktorá začala nezvyčajne od Kyjovice smerom do Poruby kvôli tomu, aby nemohla byť zastavená (ak by začala naopak, hrozilo ukončenie prác vo Vřesina alebo Dolný Lhote). Bývalej staničnej budovy boli predané súkromným vlastníkom, bol zredukovaný počet koľají vo výhybnách z troch na dve a tiež bola zbúraná stará výhrevňa v Kyjovice, kde bola okrem iného vystavaná električková slučka. Konečná zastávka Budišovice-Kyjovice zmenila názov na Zátiší, podľa blízkej časti Budišovice. Boli tiež sprevádzkované nové zastávky Poruba kúpalisko, Nová Plzeň, U Odbory a Dolné Lhota osada, bola zrušená zastávka Záhumení. Na tejto trati je od roku 2008 kvôli lepšiemu zabezpečeniu umiestnená svetelná signalizácia a je tu prevádzkovaná električková linka č 5 Poruba, Magnezitárska - Zátišie v 20-30 minútovom intervale od 3 do 23 hodín celotýždenná. Vybrané spoje tiež pokračujú zo zastávky Magnezitárska ďalej do Poruby, centra Ostravy alebo na Novú huť. Popis trate Trať je jednokoľajová s dvoma výhybňami (Vřesina a Dolné Lhota). Jedná sa o jedinú jednokoľajnou električkovú trať o rozchode 1435 mm v Česku. Trať vychádza zo slučky Vřesinská, kde je napojená na zvyšok ostravskej električkovej siete, vedie okolo porubského kúpalisko, míňa lúky, polia a niekoľkokrát vchádza do lesa, až končí na konečnej Zátišie v Kyjovice-Budišovice. Zastávky Na trati sa nachádza 10 zastávok (stav k 1. júlu 2007): *Vřesinská (inak tiež Poruba slučka) *Poruba kúpalisko *Vřesina (výhybňa) *Nová Plzeň *Krásné Pole *U Odbory *Dolní Lhota (výhybňa) (inak tiež Dolní Lhota-Čavisov) *Dolní Lhota osada *Horní Lhota *Zátišie (inak tiež Kyjovice alebo Kyjovice-Budišovice) Dnešné zastávka Zátišie leží na katastrálnom území obce Budišovice, ale pretože stavba trate bola financovaná aj susednými Kyjovice, zatiaľ čo Budišovice nemali záujem, bola spočiatku nazvaná "Kyjovice". Neskôr bola pre lepšiu orientáciu cestujúcich premenovaná na "Kyjovice-Budišovice" a potom naopak na "Budišovice-Kyjovice". V 90. rokoch bola premenovaná na súčasný názov "Zátišie", tento názov predtým stratila dnešnej trolejbusová zastávka "Sokola Tůmu" v Ostrave-Mariánských Horách. Vybavenie trati Celá súčasná trať je lemovaná pätníky s označením prvého prevádzkovateľa - Sliezskych zemských dráh. Jeden pätníky sa nachádzal aj na zrušenom úseku v Porube pod dnešným Oblúkom, v roku 2010 ale bol členmi Krúžku priateľov MHD Ostrava prenesený do objektu ústredným dielní DP Ostrava. Na trati sa nachádzajú aj bývalé výpravná budovy, a to v Porube, Vřesina, Dolné Lhote a Kyjovice-Budišovice. V Horní Lhote a Krásnom Poli sú pôvodné prístrešky. Na trati sú dve meniarne - Vřesina (starší, dnes sa nepoužíva) a Dolné Lhota (vybudovaná v roku 1994). Zabezpečenie jednokolejného prevádzky Prevádzka na jednokoľajovej trate nebol do jari 2008 riadený svetelnou signalizáciou, ani iným elektronickým zabezpečovacím zariadením, ale bol zabezpečený len cestovným poriadkom a vizuálnym kontaktom vodičov. Prevádzka na trati riadil svojimi pokynmi dispečer, ktorý mal stanovište na východiskovej zastávky v Porube. Po nehode v apríli 2008 primátor Petr Kajnar označil za zvláštne, že v dnešnej dobe ešte existujú také miesta, a nepriamo naznačil zodpovednosť bývalého riaditeľa DPO, odvolaného v januári 2008. 2 Ide (v pravidelnej prevádzke) o jednu z posledných dvoch jednokoľajných električkových tratí v Českej republike. Porovnateľná jednokoľajová trať z Liberca do Jablonca bola po vyše dvadsaťročných prípravách a sérii tragických nehôd zabezpečená roku 1993. Po zídenia električiek v júli 2007 údajne začal Dopravný podnik hľadať vyšší stupeň zabezpečenia, napríklad kamery a semafory, a v spolupráci s technickými univerzitami uvažoval io náročnejších spôsoboch zabezpečenia. Od 21. apríla 2008, kedy bola obnovená prevádzka po tragickej nehode z 11. apríla, platila provizórne nové bezpečnostné opatrenia. Pred výjazdom z výhybne na jednokoľajná úsek si musel vodič vždy vyžiadať telefonický súhlas dispečera, na túto povinnosť upozorňovalo u každej výhybne novo inštalovanej žlté blikajúce signalizačné svetlo doplnené pokynom na tabuľke. Vrchný inšpektor Železničnej inšpekcie Ostrava Robert Kindl uplatnil štyri pripomienky, ktoré boli zapracované do smernice dopravného podniku. V kritickom úseku bola doterajšia maximálna rýchlosť 60 km / h značkou obmedzená na 40 km / h. Prebehlo výberové konanie na dodávateľa nového zabezpečovacieho zariadenia, 7 v októbri 2008 bola vybraná ponuka spoločnosti AŽD Praha. 8 Pôvodný sľub vybudovanie zabezpečovacieho zariadenia do konca roka 2008 sa ukázal nereálnym a istý nie je ani rok 2009, pretože je potrebné získať súhlas stovky majiteľov pozemkov a prerokovať stavbu s ďalšími štyrmi stovkami majiteľov susedných pozemkov. 8 V noci z 2. na 3. marca 2009 bol na trati až do mája prerušená prevádzka z dôvodu inštalácie nového zabezpečovacieho zariadenia za 18 miliónov Sk. 9 6. apríla 2009 bolo zabezpečovacie zariadenie uvedené do skúšobnej prevádzky. 10 Od apríla 2009 do polovice októbra 2009 zaznamenal Dopravný podnik štyri prípady, keď vodič nerešpektoval signalizáciu a vošiel na trať, čím spôsobil, že zabezpečovacie zariadenie vyplo prívod prúdu. Vo všetkých prípadoch boli vodiči potrestaní, prípady boli riadne nahlásené Dráhové inšpekciu. Nehody a zídenia Informácie o histórii nehôd a zídenia električkou na jednokoľajných úsekoch sa začali v médiách hromadne objavovať po tragickej nehode, ktorá sa stala 11. apríla 2008. Nehody v 60. a 70. rokoch K nehode na trati došlo už v roku 1964. V roku 2008 sa nepodarilo dohľadať o nej v archívoch bližšie informácie. 28. apríla 2008 informoval server idnes.cz, že Slovenský rozhlas Ostrava vypátral v archívoch mesta súdny spis o nehode, ktorá sa stala 30. októbra 1969 po pol ôsmej ráno na dnes už zrušenom úseku trate, v ulici Nad Porubkou, v blízkosti reštaurácie U Slnka. Zranených bolo vtedy 20, z toho 3 ťažko. Nehodu spôsobila 28-ročná vodička, ktorá nevyčkala na križovanie. Dostala najprv dvojročný podmienečný trest, vzhľadom k vysokej škode na socialistickom majetku (120 000 Kčs) jej však v odvolacom konaní bol trest zmenený na dvojročný nepodmienečný. Výkon trestu nastúpila začiatkom roka 1974, po roku bola predčasne prepustená z dôvodu amnestie, ktorú vyhlásil prezident Ludvík Svoboda k výročiu Víťazného februára. Svedectvo o nehode poskytla švagriná vodičky Jarmila Petrovská. 19. apríla 2008 sa denníku Právo zverila bývalá sprievodcovia Karla Šmahlíková, že zažila zrážku električiek na tejto trati v lete 1974 alebo 1975 v dopravnej špičke, kedy dispečer povolil jazdu prázdnej električke, ktorá sa išla odstaviť so závadou bŕzd, do obsadeného úseku. Zranených bolo vtedy 13, na mieste bola prítomná aj Verejná bezpečnosť, prípad však bol ututlaný a nebol vyšetrený, ani táto sprievodcovia ako jedna z významných svedkýň (vtedy spisovala na mieste nehody zoznam zranených) nebola vôbec pozvaná na výsluch. V roku 2008 sa nepodarilo dohľadať o tejto nehode v archívoch bližšie informácie. Nepriznané zídenia Dopravný podnik Ostrava i Železničnej inšpekcie bezprostredne po nehode v apríli 2008 tvrdili, že ide o prvú udalosť podobného druhu a že doterajší spôsob zaistenia trati fungoval až do tejto nehody spoľahlivo a ide o prvú nehodu na tejto trati. Ešte 16. apríla 2008 zástupcovia DP Ostrava tvrdili, že o žiadnych predchádzajúcich prípadoch zídenia protiidúcich električiek na trati nevedia, a aj Železničnej inšpekcie bola podľa tvrdenia svojho hovorcu informáciami o nich prekvapená. 17. apríla 2008 tvrdil František Kořínek, námestník poverený riadením podniku, že je nulová pravdepodobnosť, že by už niekedy v minulosti došlo k zbehnutiu protiidúcich električiek a následnému cúvaní. Do médií však začala prenikať tvrdenie z radov verejnosti, že ku zídenia protiidúcich električkou na jednokoľajovej úseku došlo už mnohokrát, ale väčšinou boli tieto prípady riešené cúvaním. Potom aj dopravný podnik priznal dva takéto prípady za predchádzajúce tri roky, a to 24. apríla 2007 a 6. júla 2007, v oboch prípadoch vinou vodiča. Prípady boli riešené krátením prémií vodičov, napomenutím a pripomenutie predpisov v povinnom školení všetkých vodičov. Po júlovej udalosti podnik údajne začal hľadať možnosti vyššieho stupňa zabezpečenia trati. 27. mája 2008 začala Železničnej inšpekcie s Dopravným podnikom Ostrava správne konanie pre porušenie štyroch ustanovení dráhového zákona v uvedených dvoch prípadoch: dopravný podnik udalosti inšpekciu neoznámil, nezdokumentoval je, dostatočne nevyšetril príčinu oboch incidentov a neprijal opatrenia, aby sa nič podobné neopakovalo. Dopravný podnik sa obhajuje tým, že prípady nepovažoval za mimoriadnej udalosti. 30. júna 2008 oznámila Železničnej inšpekcie, že za tieto dve neoznámenej udalosti udelila ostravskému dopravnému podniku pokutu vo výške 1 milión Sk (horná hranica možnej pokuty bola 10 miliónov Sk). Dopravný podnik sa proti pokute odvolal, pretože obyčajné prejdení výhybky a následné cúvanie, nedošlo ak priamo ku zídenia na šírej trati, nepovažoval za mimoriadnu udalosť. Ministerstvo dopravy v odvolacom konaní pokutu zrušilo kvôli vecným i procesným pochybeniam, ktorá hovorca ministerstva v tlačovom vyhlásení bližšie nešpecifikoval, a vrátilo Dráhové inšpekciu k novému konaniu, pri ktorom podľa ministerského hovorcu už Železničnej inšpekcie pokutu udeliť nemôže. 15. decembra 2008 médiá zverejnili informáciu, že Železničnej inšpekcie napravila formálne nedostatky predchádzajúceho rozhodnutia a udelila znova pokutu v rovnakej výške. Dopravný podnik sa podľa svojho riaditeľa pravdepodobne opäť odvolá. 6. augusta 2008 Železničnej inšpekcie oznámila, že v spolupráci s Políciou SR sa dopátral za obdobie od roku 2000 ešte niekoľkých ďalších prípadov neohlásených vjazd do obsadeného úseku, z ktorých však iba dva (o deň neskôr neskôr uviedla tri, pričom dva prípady z roku 2004 sa týkajú rovnakej električky a vodičky a došlo k nim v rovnaký deň, tretí prípad bol z roku 2005) sú ešte nepremlčané (teda od roku 2004) a že o nich sa začalo ďalšie správne konanie. 6. septembra 2008 sa do médií dostala informácia, že začiatkom septembra Železničnej inšpekcie vymerala za tri nepriznané zídete z rokov 2004-2005 Dopravnému podniku Ostrava pokutu 200 tisíc Sk (horná sadzba možné pokuty bola 1 milión Sk). Oficiálne zdôvodnenie prisľúbil DÚ zverejniť 8. septembra. V odvolacom konaní ministerstvo dopravy doteraz (10. 12. 2008) nerozhodlo. Nehoda 11. apríla 2008 11. apríla 2008 v 17:53 hod došlo na trati k tragickej dopravnej nehode, medzi zastávkou Poruba kúpalisko a Vřesina sa zrazili dve protiidúce električky, kĺbová typu Tatra K2 s dvouvozovou súpravou Tatra T3SUCS, výsledkom bolo z celkového počtu 87 cestujúcich 35 zranených osôb, z toho 15 ťažko, 3 ľudia zomreli (podľa neskorších údajov boli 3 zosnulí, 11 ľudí utrpelo ťažkú ujmu na zdraví, 30 ľudí stredne ťažké poranenia a 22 ľudí ľahká). Vodiči sa zahliadli pri vzdialenosti vlakov 70 metrov a električky sa zrazili vzájomnou rýchlosťou 70 km / h. Bezprostrednou príčinou nehody bolo, že vodič kĺbové električky v smere od Kyjovice nevyčkal vo výhybňa Vřesina príchodu oneskorené súpravy v smere z centra. Po nehode bol po dobu desať dní na trati prerušená prevádzka, obnovený bol 21. apríla 2008 okolo 16 hodín za nových provizórnych bezpečnostných opatrení. Na 24-ročného vodiča Petra Hrocha, ktorý zabudol vyčkať vo výhybňa na križovanie a prekročil stanovenú maximálnu traťovú rýchlosť 60 km / ho 1,9 km / h, podal 28. augusta 2008 policajný vyšetrovateľ prokurátorovi návrh na obžalobu pre trestný čin všeobecného ohrozenia. Obžaloba bola podaná na Okresný súd v Novom Jičíne. Žiadne iné osoby obvinené neboli. Vodič Petr Hroch bol 22. januára 2009 nepodmienečne odsúdený na tri roky odňatia slobody, v rámci odvolacieho konania Krajský súd v Ostrave trest predĺžil na štyri roky. Vozidlá Pre prevádzku dráhy boli v roku 1925 zakúpené dve už ojazdené parné lokomotívy radu 310.1 z roku 1890. Ďalšie dva stroje tej istej série boli zakúpené v roku 1926 (jazdené z roku 1905) a 1931. K týmto rušňom boli zakúpené z kopřivnickej vagóniky tri osobné autá tretej triedy. Ďalšie vozidlá (osobné, služobné a nákladné) boli už neboli nadobudnuté ako ojazdené. Po elektrifikácii boli lokomotívy a vozne rozpredané a prevádzku na trati zabezpečovali dvojnápravové električky. Od polovice 80. rokov 20. storočia, kedy prebiehala celková modernizácia trate, tu jazdili štvornápravové električky Tatra T2R, ktoré boli neskôr vystriedané vozidlá typu Tatra T3 a K2. Tie zaisťujú prevádzku dodnes, oproti ostatným električkám DP Ostrava sú navyše vybavené automaty na cestovné lístky. Vzhľadom ku svojej povahe a polohe je trať obľúbeným miestom prevádzky historickým električkou. Jazdy pre verejnosť sa konajú vždy na jar (tzv. Jazdy historických električiek) a na začiatku septembra (Hurá do školy). V Technickom múzeu v Brne je dochovaný pôvodný osobný železničný vozeň tretej triedy Ci 103 z roku 1926, ktorý bol zrenovovaný do pôvodného stavu. Spoločne s ním sa v TMB nachádza aj parná lokomotíva 310.134 z roku 1900 v neprovozním stave. Tento konkrétny stroj síce na trati do Kyjovice-Budišovice nikdy nejazdil, ale má dokumentovať prevádzku lokomotív tejto rady na prímestskej železničnej trati. Kategória:Električková doprava v Česku